The present invention relates to cyclohexadiene derivatives having the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is one of C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, R.sub.1 is methyl when R.sub.2 is hydrogen, and R.sub.1 is hydrogen when R.sub.2 is methyl, produced by the processes of our invention and novel compositions using one or more of such cyclohexadiene derivatives to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, hay-like, heliotropine-like, black pepper-like, woody, tobacco-like and "Oriental" aroma characteristics with sweet, hay-like, heliotropine-like, black pepper-like, woody, tobacco, "Oriental" flavor characteristics are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavorings, chewing gum flavors, toothpaste flavors, and medicinal product flavors.
Warm, sweet, slightly minty, woody, natural green, herbaceous, Jasmine-like, fruity aromas are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, and colognes.
"Dry black tobacco-like" notes, spicey notes, celery-like notes, black pepper-like notes, sweet notes and Virginia tobacco-like notes prior to and on smoking in both the main stream and side stream, are desirable in tobaccos and tobacco flavors.
In the paper by Demole and Enggist, Helv. Chim. Acta. 57(Fasc. 7):2087-2091 (1974), compounds having the following structures have been found to be present in Burley tobacco flavor: ##STR3## None of the compounds of Demole and Enggist have properties bearing any relationship to the properties of the cyclohexadiene derivatives of the instant application.